His Parents
by lalala445
Summary: Before he was born, so much went on. Written for ErynPotter's 100 stories under 100 words challenge
1. Fancy

**This is written for ErynPotter's 100 stories under 100 words challenge.**

**Prompt: Fancy**

**Words: 100 (exactly on dot!)**

* * *

Was it the dirt scrubs which always managed to fill the walls or the bloodstains that soaked the floor? Could it be the nasty screaming from her father or her many scars?

This is what filled Merope's head every second of which her father found something wrong. It's been bugging for her for the past seven years.

_Why can't we be fancy?_

Merope's sees the chipped wall beside her to her left. The idea of it dissapearing seemed so... _perfect. _Of course,it was all just a fantasy. Her home, fancy?

_Fancy, isn't that funny._


	2. Pudding

**This is written for ErynPotter's 100 stories under 100 words challenge.**

**Prompt: Pudding**

**Words: 80**

* * *

Tom sat in his mansion, in the middle of Little Hangleton. His brown hair sat lazily on his head.

Cecilia slowly placed a spoon of pudding in his mouth.

"You're as sweet as pudding," 'Cecilia said.

Little did Tom know, but a which by the name of Merope Gaunt.

The said witch looked out the whole in the wall caused by her brother's bad aim. She looked at his mansion across the town.

_If only he was mine. _


	3. Balloons

**This is written for ErynPotter's 100 stories under 100 words challenge.**

**Prompt: Balloons**

**Words: 55**

* * *

_Balloons._

_One... Two... Three..._

Merope continued to count them as they flew into the air, like they did every March 3.

_Four... Five... Six... Seven..._

It was his birthday.

_Eight... Nine... Ten... Eleven... Twelve... _

Each year, another balloon.

_Thirteen... Fourteen... Fifteen... Sixteen... Seventeen... Eighteen. _

Merope shot a light in the air.

_One for good luck._


	4. Water

**This is written for ErynPotter's 100 stories under 100 words challenge.**

**Prompt: Water**

**Words: 72**

* * *

Merope sat in her window. Her lopsided eyes followed Tom as he rode on horseback threw the rain drops which fell from the grey sky above.

Cecilia had not came with him for the ride, so now he was alone, drenched in head to toe.

Merope let a tear stream down her face.

_Water. That was all that was between us now, _she thought, yet she knew it was so much more.


	5. Cinnamon

**This is written for ErynPotter's 100 stories under 100 words challenge.**

**Prompt: Cinnamon**

**Words: 93**

* * *

The potion in front of her... what did it taste like?

Sugar... no. Chocolate... no.

It was the smell which erupted from the bakery which Merope only visited on the first Wednesday of each month.

It was the day that he was always there.

She had planned it perfectly. Each day he brought tea with him on his rides. Cinnamon flavored, as always. When he fell asleep, she poured to potion in the tea. When he awoken and took a sip, she knew it had worked. He was in love.

_Thank you Cinnamon._


	6. Train

**This is written for ErynPotter's 100 stories under 100 words challenge.**

**Prompt: Train**

**Words: 100 (Not counting this little bit.)**

* * *

Merope looked at the old train. She stepped onto it. Wobbling down the aisle, picking a seat. She let out a grown of pain as the baby kicked. Merope placed herhands where the pain was. She looked up, staring into a twitching like the sun tat glowed down on his face. How much she missed him. "Tom." She mumbled to herself. Another groan escaped her lips. The train jerked forward as did she. Her eyes closed in frustration. A scream left her lips. "He's Coming." She said in worriment.

A babies cry echoed through the train.


	7. Nightmare

**This is written for ErynPotter's 100 stories under 100 words challenge.**

**Prompt: Nightmare**

**Words: 100**

* * *

_"Please!" Merope screamed as his hand touched the doorknob. "Don't leave." Tom looked back at her_

_"You pathetic witch." He growled at her. Tears rushed quickly down her face._

* * *

Her hands gripped the soft cloth of her pants. She screamed in her sleep.

* * *

_"I need you!" She cried. Each tear hitting the ground with a thud._

_Tom pushed her down, she falling to her knees. Her hands holding her face._

_"Please!" She whispered uselessly again._

_Tom pulled open the door. "Pathetic." He whispered marching out._

* * *

Meropes eyes shot open, tears rushing down her face. "It was just a nightmare."


	8. Strawberry

**This is written for ErynPotter's 100 stories under 100 words challenge.**

**Prompt:Strawberry**

**Words: 99**

* * *

Merope's hand brushed against the strawberry. He rode down the road. His hair chocolate brown. As his carriage continued to move forward, she got a better look at the man. His dark eyes, his pale skin; she loved every bit of it. He galloped down the path. 'He's beautiful' She thought. Her hand clenched around the small fruit. He soon disappeared. She sat there, looking at the space she saw him leave. She looked down at the red strawberry. She brought it up to her mouth, her teeth clenching into the fruit. The Juice was so wonderful.


End file.
